


六分仪

by Lunalunatic



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalunatic/pseuds/Lunalunatic
Summary: 历史大航海时代AU，博物学家拉姆×冒险家穆勒。中篇





	六分仪

拉姆悠闲地在闹市的人群中穿行。他本来不太喜欢嘈杂的环境，但萨莱诺的热闹氛围却总是令人享受。他在此度过的最后一日非常愉快，尤其是刚喝下了几杯上等朗姆酒——船上可没有这样的好货色。拉姆的心情甚至好到一个路人冲他胡乱招了下手，他就饶有兴致地停下来静听。

对方是个年轻人，肩上的披风有些破旧，然而整个人都是生机勃勃的样子：“这位大人，能问您借两个里拉吗？这个小伙子，”他指了指身旁个头只到他腰间的小男孩，“特别想要那个玩偶送给心爱的姑娘，我能担保给他套中，只是……没钱了。”

拉姆若有所思地抬头看他，他赶忙挥着双手加快了语速解释着：“绝对不是骗您！我是刚换了份包吃住的工作，明天就要去海外了，所以今天干脆散尽了身上的余钱，然后刚好碰到，想帮他这个忙……您住在哪儿？或者明天早上有空的话能再来这里一趟吗？我问老板支些钱来还您。”

拉姆望了望一边套圈游戏的摊子，挑起眉：“不用还了。不过只要两里拉，你真能一次套中？”

年轻人眨了眨眼，自信地竖起大拇指：“没问题，看我的身手！”

拉姆还是递给他六个里拉，和小男孩一同在一旁看他丢。第一个，巧合吧，拉姆心想。第二个，这人运气着实不错。第三个，咦？真有两把刷子啊！小男孩眨着星星眼看向年轻人，一脸崇拜，跃跃欲试地要求再来一次，年轻人摆摆手：“不行，老板脸都绿了，再来该不给我奖品了。来，你先挑一个，剩下的给这位大人好不好？”

小男孩怯怯地看着拉姆，拉姆躬下身揉揉他的脑袋：“不用，你都拿着吧。希望它们能带给你好运，这钱就算没白花。”他重新站起来身来，“那么，我先走了。”

年轻人笑得如地中海阳光般灿烂：“再见！希望还能再碰到您，好心的先生！”

拉姆也朝他笑着点头致意，心里却想这恐怕是无法实现了。

 

拉姆临走前又到凯瑟琳的珍奇店转了一圈，没有看到什么感兴趣或有价值的商品，他倒也并不失望，好货终究是可遇不可求的。回到船上已是入夜时分，水手们都在各自狂欢，没几个在船上。他和守夜的水手打了招呼，随后一头钻进了自己的舱室。

船上的人都知道菲利普･拉姆的舱室是块禁地，除本人外不允许其他任何人踏入，就连船长也不例外——这一点也是拉姆最初上船时就约定好的。这块私人的地盘其实也没传闻中那么神秘，最多的东西还是书，整整齐齐地码在地上，只有需要的几本才摊开在曲腿的书桌上。书桌左侧是一排架子，上面摆了各种不同颜色的石头，都是未经打磨的粗糙模样。唯一算得上显眼的大概就是墙上挂的公牛头了，看起来比一般的公牛大了三分之一，黑洞洞的眼窝显出几分狰狞。

拉姆坐到桌前，继续前一日的工作。他手中各种标尺灵活地转动，用铅笔迅捷冷静地绘下一条条细线，然后一一裁下需要的几块硬壳纸、木板和皮革。在灯光的映照下他的神态无比严肃专注，蓝色的眼睛熠熠生辉。眼看一本精装书在他掌中渐渐成形，最后一道工序前他脸上终于露出一丝松弛的神色，放下所有的东西将双手凑近油灯烤了烤，然后才将金箔纸贴在书脊上，将已经烫热的个人纹章印上去。做完这一步，他总算满意地微笑起来。

在这斗室之内做自己熟悉且喜欢的事情是一种乐趣，启航去往新的目的地是另一种。灯吹灭之后，架子上的几块石头仍在闪着莹莹的光，拉姆冲它们道了声“晚安”，对旅途和未知怀着期待的喜悦进入了睡眠。

 

第二天拉姆难得地起晚了，推开门才看到整艘船已经离开了停泊的港口，帕诺和巴布洛正在升帆。海风的气息使他兴奋颤栗：“早啊！各位。”

“早！拉姆先生！”

拉姆径直走到船头，“南部之星”号优美的船身划开波浪，激起飞扬的白沫，海水的起伏如同大海的呼吸。不知不觉，他来到这艘船上已经五年了，比不少水手呆的年头还长。但根据目前的进度，如无意外发生，这一趟航行回来之后他的手稿就可以整理完毕。也许，是时候换个环境了……

上层甲板的一阵喧哗打断了拉姆的沉思，只见船长赫内斯出现在船头，在他右侧立着的是大副鲁梅尼格。左侧那个人身形有些陌生，由于逆着阳光看不清脸，拉姆竟一时间想不到是船上的哪位。水手们受到铃声召唤汇集在船头，纷纷议论着。拉姆听到了塔塔里在人群中格外洪亮的声音：“瞧，那小子！就是昨天带着我们在赌场里赚了一笔的那个！”

赫内斯说道：“太好了，看来我们中有人已经认识这位新朋友了。”他将身侧那人推到身前，“他叫托马斯･穆勒，是位经验丰富的冒险者，今天开始加入我们成为‘南部之星’的一员！”

这时转过了角度，拉姆终于看清了那人的面孔。他在水手们的欢叫与口哨中笑得见眉不见眼，挥手冲大家打着招呼，只是不知道是因为他瘦削的身躯带了点驼背，还是因为肩头那破旧的披风随着动作滑到了一侧，动作看着总有几分滑稽，人群中迸发出一阵阵笑声。拉姆转过身去望向大海，默默想道：还真的再次遇见了啊，玩套圈游戏的——冒险者。

 

水手们重新回到各自的岗位上，带领新人参观全船的任务就落到了唯一的闲人拉姆头上。穆勒也是一照面便认出了拉姆，拉姆发誓他一个半小时内已经听对方说了四次“太巧了拉姆先生遇到你真是太幸运了我完全没想到这份幸运还能延续看来我确实运气不错”。而且对“南部之星”的每个部分每个人他都有无数的问题，拉姆自认很有耐心，但也终于忍受不下去了。拉姆加快脚步带穆勒逛过剩余的几处，在船舱通道中间停住：“好了，就是这些。回房间的路你还记得吗？就从楼梯上去右手第一间。或者你也可以自己再四下逛逛。”

穆勒指着通道尽头：“那是什么地方？也是有人住的房间吗？”

“那是我住的地方。空间很小，放了些对我很重要的东西，不了解的人进去容易碰坏，请不要随便踏入。”拉姆冷冷道。

穆勒感受到拉姆的态度，然而还是巴巴地望着他问了最后一个问题：“拉姆先生，我这就走，但可以问问你在船上是做什么的吗？”

“文书，顾问，有时也客串牧师……随你怎么说都好，”拉姆微微昂起头，“不过，我呆在这里的唯一原因是，我是一名博物学者，随船考察新大陆的动植物和矿物。”他并没有打算听对方对此的评论，不卑不亢地鞠了个躬，“再见，穆勒先生。”

拉姆关门时的声响使穆勒震了震，仿佛隔着遥遥的距离也感到了带起的一股凉风。穆勒扭头对着墙上的一枚钉子凶巴巴地说：“你看你，让你不收敛一下自己，被人烦了吧？balabala……”他小声说了一通，感觉口有点干了就顺势停了下来。左右看看还是无人，他双手交叠在脑后，自言自语着“再去底层舱室看看吧”走下了楼梯。

 

在穆勒眼里，海上的日子一点都不单调沉闷，比如说每天看到的大海和天空都是不同的。海水时而汹涌时而平静，仿佛因海神心情不同也会呈现不同的色泽。天色也是变幻多端，雨后晴天的早晨和傍晚天空是粉蓝的，枯晒了几日后的夕照犹如火烧，云层厚时天地一片晦暗。海面上不时还有鱼群和飞鸟经过，为眼前景色添上动态的点缀。这一切的多样神奇让他着迷，父亲曾说穆勒儿时第一次乘船远行时就站在甲板栏杆后面呆呆地看了一整天，傍晚才被发现，吓了大人一跳。

何况船上并不是只有他一个人，每天有那么多友善的人可以聊天，每个人都有那么多他从没听过的故事。他对周围所有的人和事都充满了热忱，于是船上随处都可以看到他乱晃的身影：帮水手升降帆，给大厨烧饭打下手，随大副一起清点货物，甚至于跟船长讨论天气与航向。从萨莱诺启航将近两个月后，他已经毫无障碍地融入了“南部之星”。

唯一的例外是船上的博物学者拉姆，他一天中大部分时间都把自己关在房间里，出来的时候看起来总是匆匆忙忙的，穆勒一直找不到机会跟他好好聊天。这使他在穆勒心中就更加神秘了，越发想要探索究竟。

不过这段时间通过间接的观察，穆勒也发现拉姆确实像他自己说的一样，在船上是个万金油的角色。一次暴风雨之后船上有一半火石干草等必需品浸湿了，由拉姆出面跟另一艘经过的船只交涉换取物资，据说用的是克罗地亚语，穆勒虽然听不懂，但觉得拉姆严肃谈判的样子十分令人崇敬。另一次坎巴约吃了途经小岛上的一种果实，全身起疹子，船上的医师都束手无策，拉姆看过之后在屋里忙活了一阵，然后带出来一种黑色的药膏，坎巴约涂上没两天就好了，比魔法还要神奇，拉姆却说他只是刚好收集了一些果树附近的泥土而已。

再就是今天晚上，船长让自己晚饭后去船长室，讨论风向对之后航程的影响。穆勒一进门就发现拉姆也在，除了他们还有大副和两名水手长。船长乌利·赫内斯告诉他们，驶进这一片海域后已经持续逆风前进半月之久，糟糕的天气使他们一直无法判断位置，不知道什么时候才能到达下一个目的地， 若是10天之内还没有淡水和食物补给的话，他们恐怕会有麻烦。

赫内斯皱着眉头指向海图：“还有一种办法就是变更航道，斜对着风向前进，到科科里岛补给了再折回原来的路径。但是据说科科里岛这个方向上的暗礁很多，比较危险，也得绕过去。这样一来航程就耽误得有点多了，加上船上的消耗……万一再出什么状况，10天内也到不了科科里岛的话，不一定捱得过去。”

大概是这种生死关头遭得多了，船长室内几人闻言都并不见慌张，毕竟赫内斯话里也考虑的只是最坏的情况，哪种选择都要冒风险，就看哪边风险更小罢了。先发言的三人都表示支持转道科科里岛，赫内斯问询的目光转向穆勒。“我认为应该不拐弯，就朝着这个方向行驶，很快就会放晴的，风向也快转了。”穆勒笃定地说。

赫内斯很感兴趣地问：“你怎么那么肯定？”

一向很能说的穆勒这时倒有点张口结舌：“呃……唔……哎呀我形容不来，我说是风的气息你们信吗？我从空气中闻到了这种转变的味道，也许可以说是一种直觉。”

有人笑出了声，明显认为他在信口开河。穆勒这时候可没有半分开玩笑的意思，然而也说不出什么有力的论据。赫内斯已经转向了这里唯一一个还没说话的人：“菲利普，你的意见呢？”

拉姆从阴影中抬起头来：“我赞同那位冒险家的看法。”

穆勒愣了会才反应过来这是指他。难道拉姆先生还没记住他的名字吗？他不禁有些失落。这位船上唯一的博物学者说道：“尽管海上天气变化万端，但据我研究，固定航段内的风向和水流方向每年同一时期基本一致。我们现在走的这一段航线接近赤道，不同温度的气流对冲导致降雨频繁。按往年规律，出了这片区域以后，风向会由东北转为东南，风力也会减弱，不再有这么大的阻力。而海水会变成与我们所需方向一致的西南流向。离陆地越近，水流的动态会越强，所以只要方向对了，我们的前进速度完全不需要担心。”

在海图上指点完方向，拉姆将手收回袖中：“根据种种迹象看，我们已经快要走出这块区域了。最明显的标志就是海水温度的变化。根据我历年的测量记录，穿过这片区域后水温会骤升。我早上已经取样海水测过温度，这两天的数据与之前相比出现了很大的增幅。因此我认为可以判定我们的航向没有问题，而且即将走出降雨区，风和海水都将朝着有利我们的方向转变。”

满室的人听得一愣一愣。穆勒觉得拉姆帅呆了，忍不住想给他鼓掌，刚拍了一下想起他这番话是声援自己的，又赶紧放下了。他努力压抑了下唇角得意的笑，清了清嗓子补充道：“我之前也说不清判断的理由，但是听拉姆先生这样一说我也有点头绪了，我从风里闻到的正是一种温暖的气息。请各位相信我们，目前为止我的判断还没有出过错，我敢说转变两天内就会发生。”

船长赫内斯与大副鲁梅尼格对望了一眼，赫内斯下了决断：“好吧，我相信你们，托马斯和菲利普。反正出了错也就饿几天罢了，”他笑着环顾所有人，“我认为‘南部之星’不会这么容易沉的。”

众人纷纷大笑起来，胸中涌起了孤注一掷的豪情。在海上过日子的人，面对危机总有几分化险为夷的自信，也是这样的自信让他们度过了每一场危机。讨论散场前，穆勒忽然感觉到拉姆正望着自己，可是当他带着问询的意思望回去，对方又很快转开了目光。

 

第二天雨势小了，然而云依旧很厚，在风中不停翻涌。赫内斯在穆勒面前叹了口气，让水手长先去做好转向准备。毕竟事关重大，一向心大的穆勒这晚也终于失眠了。听到舱外依旧风声大作，穆勒终于憋不住爬起来，打算到甲板上消磨掉后半夜。

刚钻出个脑袋，穆勒就注意到船舷那头已经有人呆着了。他攀上最后几层阶梯，皮靴在木板上发出咯吱的响声。那个人转过脸来，穆勒借着他头顶那盏在风中晃悠的油灯认出是拉姆。穆勒开心地凑上前去搭话：“你睡不着吗？我也是，要知道我可是很少失眠的。风怎么还是这么大，你看明天能好转吗？如果天气还不好他们会不会把我们扔下去喂鲨鱼啊？我们是不是该趁今晚偷条小船藏点食物，万一被丢下去还能有一线生机……”

说话间穆勒已经走到拉姆面前站定，看到在毯子里裹得严严实实的他倚坐在栏杆前，似乎有点被穆勒的连珠炮吓住，嘴巴微张地望过来。穆勒挑着眉做了个鬼脸，拉姆才明白这小子纯粹是在开玩笑，低头嘿嘿地笑起来。他让了块位置给穆勒，后者却并没有坐下，只是倾身将双手架在栏杆上，一头卷毛在海风中凌乱，让拉姆很有伸手帮对方整理的冲动。拉姆转过脸将目光投向黑暗中起伏的海浪，解释道：“确实是想出来看看天象，目前迹象来看还是挺乐观的。万一今明两天还不能走出风区的话，我也已经拟了几种应对的方案，绝对不会让你去填鲨鱼肚子的。”

穆勒瞪大眼睛做了个夸张的表情：“哇哦，听起来好有安全感！”他收回一边胳膊侧身对着拉姆，顺手掖了掖自己的围巾，不让它被猎猎的风打到对方身上，“我说，你是不是未来半个月的计划都做好了？就好像我们活在现在，但你已经提前跑到两周以后了。”

这跳脱的思维让拉姆竟无言以对：“没你说的那么夸张，确实会规划一下近期的大致方向，有必要的时候留个备选方案。只是习惯吧，总是多想想才能放心。”

穆勒点了点头，露出崇敬的神色：“这样很棒啊，我就完全学不会，总是遇到事情再临时想办法，只来得及行动，没时间思考。”

拉姆笑了：“你有很好的直觉，那也是非常值得信赖的，这种天赐的东西我就学不来。”

穆勒听得傻笑，拉姆先生夸人总是像下一个很有把握的结论，听着特别可信，和他聊天真是令人愉快。“对了，菲利普，”穆勒忽然想起一件事，自然而然地喊起了博物学者的名字，“上次我听迪特说你也去过洛德角？就是山崖上的那个小石屋，门口有片长成螃蟹钳子形状的荆棘树丛，里面有个很老的地窖，墙上都是青苔，摸着滑溜溜的……”

“是的，我是在酒馆里听人说起然后找过去的，你也去过？哦对，你是位冒险家。”

“只是喜欢到处跑跑，看看新鲜的人、听听新鲜的故事而已。”穆勒凑近拉姆，神神秘秘地问道，“你去洛德角的时候，有没有看到一个奇怪的箱子？”

见拉姆有些疑虑地瞪着他，穆勒赶紧挥手解释道：“不是什么非法的事啊，只是我一个小小的恶作剧！”他手舞足蹈地讲起他在洛德角的箱子夹层里藏了一张自制的藏宝图，发现的人循着指引会找到他更早之前去过的一个荒僻山谷，穆勒在那里埋下了一只自己用木头刻的小马，是他为那些远道而来的冒险者准备的礼物——虽然恐怕会令那些期待找到财宝的人失望。穆勒笑嘻嘻地说，过几年他打算回这两个地方看看秘密有没有被发现，如果没有，他打算再加几环谜语，他已经找好几个更有趣的地点了。

穆勒描述的宝藏恶作剧让拉姆毫无顾忌地大笑起来。听到追加计划，他的眼睛瞪得老大:“你真是个天才！很遗憾我去的时候没有注意到……好想跟你去看看，最后解开你谜团的人会不会在那个山谷写下留言，或者也留下一份礼物？”

穆勒摊摊手：“更有可能是个守株待兔的陷阱，要把我抓住揍一顿！”

两人越聊越投契，拉姆知道了穆勒在铁匠铺和香肠厂打过工，在旅店做门童期间学会了英语和法语的基本读写，有过一匹叫埃森的小马但后来在沼泽地里失散了……他们都曾找到泰根湖畔的吉普赛女人，都曾饮过波尔多庄园的美酒，都曾被看守莱茵河公墓的恶犬追得落荒而逃。穆勒模仿着被狗追得爬篱笆的狼狈模样，笑着推了一把拉姆的肩又亲昵地顺手揽回来。从第一次见面起他就觉得拉姆特别亲切，有种叫人崇敬的气质却又毫无距离感，现在更是掏心掏肺恨不得搬出所有船舱里的酒与对方相对痛饮。拉姆却是慢慢收敛了笑意，郑重地望进穆勒的双眼：“我想，我得给你道个歉。”

穆勒心里咯噔一下，僵硬地收回了手臂。他心想，糟糕，做得过火了，这位新朋友想必不喜欢这种自来熟的相处模式，耳边却听拉姆认真地说：“我之前对你不太友好，以为你只是个会吹牛的家伙。对不起，是我因为偏见弄错了，你确实是位富于经验、勇气、热情与智慧的冒险家。”

啊哈哈又被表扬了……穆勒差点要再度陷入傻笑，随即反应过来两个关键词：“吹牛？偏见？”

拉姆抿着唇有些惭愧地点头：“以前船上也来过一位冒险者，把自己吹得天花乱坠，但是在我听来谬误百出，一趟没走完就卷钱跑了。乌利最崇拜的叔叔就是位冒险家，他虽然做了商船的船长，但对于这个职业的人总是很有好感。我担心他又因轻信而受骗，所以一开始并没有完全信任你，非常抱歉。”

穆勒听得耳根有些红。他平时虽然看起来大大咧咧，该知道的事还是知道的，作为一个新登船的外来者，他明白自己不可能迅速赢得所有人的信任。不过能把这一点坦诚说出来还向他郑重道歉的，大概只有菲利普了。那份天赐的直觉让他认定，拉姆会是他一辈子的朋友。穆勒一下子跳起来，有些急促地说：“没关系的！我们重新认识一下好了！你好，我是托马斯･穆勒，叫我托马斯吧！”

拉姆配合地站起来：“你好托马斯，我是菲利普･拉姆，很高兴认识你！”随着拉姆的动作，披在他身上的毯子滑落下来，穆勒这时才发现他左手仍藏在怀里抱着一团黑乎乎的东西，不由得问道：“那是什么？”

拉姆示意穆勒坐下，将毯子盖到两人腿上，然后把那件物品捧到身前让穆勒看清。那是个由两根金属臂和一把曲尺组成的奇怪扇状物体，金属臂上还安着目镜，像是一种用来观测的仪器。拉姆解释道：“这是六分仪，是英国人对八分仪改进的成果。只要能看到三颗明亮的星星，就可以用它测出我们在海上的位置，比现在大家用的八分仪准确很多。这个东西出来还不久，所以还没有在海上推广开，我也是从我做大学教授的朋友那里拿到的。”

穆勒很感兴趣地接过来掂了掂，问道：“可是……今晚的天空不是被乌云盖满了吗？没法看到星星吧？”他边说着边抬头，瞬间发出了惊诧无比的叫声。原来不知何时漫天层叠的云已经散开，露出了大片大片璀璨迷人的星空。穆勒瞠目结舌地低头望向拉姆，这一刻遮住月亮的一小块云刚好移开，面前的人被突如其来的月光照亮，映出一张笃定而得意地笑着的脸庞。

穆勒有些恍惚地晃了晃身子，仿佛刚刚有什么东西呼啦一下涌进了他的心房，涨得他胸口隐隐发疼。之后随拉姆测定“南部之星”号所在的位置、去船头叫醒打盹的瞭望员、和全船的人一同欢庆脱离险境……关于这些的记忆他都已模糊，直到第二天深夜穆勒忍不住再次踏上甲板，看到那个熟悉的身影冲他招手，他才感觉世界重新鲜活起来。

他好像不再是那个没心没肺的托马斯了，但每天感受着比从前单纯的快乐更为复杂深沉的喜悦，穆勒觉得他无法再感谢上帝更多。

 

这趟航程快结束的时候，“南部之星”号的船员们惊奇地发现，穆勒竟然能自由出入船上那块神秘的禁地了。拉姆先生和穆勒成了朋友真是出人意料，不过仔细想想，大概也就穆勒这样的人才能和拉姆先生聊上天了吧，一向严肃的拉姆先生最近似乎也常常露出笑容了，真是可喜的变化。

鲁梅尼格刚刚与最近大家热烈讨论的中心人物一起对完账，看着对方把眼镜小心地收入怀中，忽然说道：“我一直以为你喜欢安静。”

拉姆的动作一顿，仍是从容不迫地将眼镜收好，抬头笑了笑：“我过去也以为，但是听他说说话还挺有意思的。”

鲁梅尼格挑了挑眉，没再说什么。拉姆朝他敬了个礼，弓身退出房间，轻轻关上了门。

 

【航海日志】

_1781_ _年7月5日-9月23日_

_萨莱诺-金萨沙_

_收录新植物5种，动物2种，6种矿石待回实验室检验_

_第四卷笔记已整理完成_

_P.S._

_第五卷快收尾了，找个机会和乌利谈谈接下来的打算_

_与T.M.成了朋友，是个很有趣的人_


End file.
